The ANAC II transducer - Lockheed SUE computer system is now fully operational. It is proposed to both utilize it for studies of the volume distributions of normal, abnormal and BSA buoyant density separated fractions of bloods and to add a second electronic dimension, capacitance. The combined resistive and capacitance measurements will be utilized to study normal and sickled erythrocytes, erythrocyte ghosts, and human leukocytes. It is hoped that sickle cells can be detected and leukocytes differentially counted utilizing an electronic nonoptical transducer. Heterogeneous populations of polystyrene latex spheres will be separated by unit gravity sedimentation to produce homogeneous populations of known volume. Attempts will be undertaken to develop a methodology which eliminates most of the erythrocytes while not disturbing the leukocytes. The recovery of leukocytes by Centrifugal Cytology will be quantited by utilizing buoyant density purified cells. The reliability of the differential counts will be greatly enhanced by optically interfacing a computer terminal with the light microscope.